The Demigod Kids
by Somers girl
Summary: a story about Percy\Annabeth,Nico\Thilia and katie\connors kids. the next genneration of demigod kids find eachother. maybe some romance, drama and a new villian rising a new prophesy being forfilled rated t to be safe
1. authors note

This is my first fan fiction fic so be nice.

I read half bloods wanted by Kay Wise and I thought it was a great Idea!!!

I decided to make a story like that as Annabeth and Percy's, Nico and Thalia's kids and maybe someone else. If you have any more couples you want me to write about tell me.

Review what you want your character to be like.

Parent-

Hair-

Gender-

Eyes-

Weapon-

Personality-

Power (what their parent can do)

Should I start it when Percy and Annabeth and Nico and Thalia are dating or should it start after they have had the kids?

You can add more this is just what I could think of. If you have any tips for me I'd be happy to try this out. I don't really know how to write a story on fan fiction.

Review!!!! ~Julia~


	2. dream and disturbance

Wow! I didn't think that I would get so many reviews! So im gonna start out with Percy\Annabeth and Nico\Thalia dating. Thanks for the reviews!

_**Special shout outs: **__**Mimzie199**__**, **__**Anya Isabella Kirk**__**, **____**, **__**cmoparw**__**, **__**kaldranai**__**, **__**AmyHeartsIan**__**,**__** () and special shout out to Oceanbreeze7 for being my first reviewer.**_

Here are the characters im gonna use

Ophelia Stoll- parents Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner

Aleia- parents Annabeth and Percy

Arkadios-parents Poseidon

Parent-Zeus & Aeolus (God of the Winds and Air) {A\N} I didn't know the name

Annie- Percy and Annabeth

Jillian Isabella (normally called jilli or Bella- parents Nico and Thalia

Feather Walker- parents Persephone

Kyle Jacob Stoll- parents Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner

Parents-Percy and Annabeth- Project Phoenix Agent 003's character

Raya-parent Hades

Thanks for all of the characters I wish I could use all of the other ones I got but there would have been too many people I might add them in later. here are the ones im gonna use im going to try to bring them into the story early if you have any Ideas of how they could come in early like mentioned or something like that tell me I need ideas.

Annabeth's Pov

I was walking by the beach when I saw a figure sitting there. When I got closer I realized that Percy was dangling his legs in the water, of course they weren't getting wet. I plopped down next to him, "hey Percy what's up?" "Nothing, im just thinking, why are you out here?" I hesitated should I tell him about my nightmare that I had. "Annabeth?" he waved his hand in front of my face. "What? Oh sorry I was thinking." "About?" he asked skipping a rock. Should I tell him, could the dream mean anything? All these questions rang through my head.

I shook my head to get rid of them "I had a dream." "You can tell me anything" he looked into my eyes. I could feel a blush creep up my cheeks, stop it Annabeth why are you blushing it's just Percy. All of those thoughts got washed away when I got lost in his sea green eyes.

I felt myself leaning in. slowly our lips came into contact, it was like an explosion of fireworks throughout my body all of my worries washed away. For the moment.

When we pulled away we were both a little out of breath. "So about that dream" he said with his face a little red, I bet mine was to. That made me laugh until I remembered my dream. "Ok, so it started out at camp half blood and there were 10 kids and they were getting ready for some big battle. There was so much tension I could literally feel it in the air. Some of them looked a lot like you and me combined." At that part I blushed but I don't think his seaweed brain picked up on what it meant yet.

"I caught some of their names, Kyle Stoll was the first one and he looked like Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner." "Wait what!, Katie and Connor are going to get together!" "Shush Percy I don't want everyone finding out and it might not even be true!" he shut his mouth after that. "Ok so continuing, another name I heard was Ophelia Stoll I think she was Kyle's sister. Another one I caught was Aleia and she looked like ummm, well she kind of looked like us combined."

Well I guess he got it because Percy just sat there with his mouth hanging open for 2 minutes until I picked up some water in my hands and threw it at him. Then he looked at me with an evil but fun look in his eyes "oh you're going to get it" he said as he made a huge tidal wave come and hit me. When I surfaced I saw that I was now in the lake and Percy was smirking at me from the dock.

"Fine you win." I swam to the dock but at the last moment I swam under and pulled his leg which made him fall into the water with a big splash. I laughed until he came up with a devious grin on his face. "Oh no" I screamed and started to swim away. But he was faster, he caught up to me, picked me up bridal style and brought me over to the shore. He put me down on the sand and started tickling me. I was laughing really hard but I managed to get out "st-stop I- it" "not unless you say it." "Fine Percy you win!" I said giggling as he finally stopped tickling me.

We both turned around when we heard laughing behind us.

Thalia's Pov {just because it's easier}

I woke up when I heard a noise outside. Annoyed at whatever I heard I got up got my sword and went outside to ambush it. When I was passing by nico's cabin I decided to let him on in the ambush, Nico would probably be awake anyway he goes to bed late and wakes up late. And if you want to know how I know this it's because im usually the one waking him up in the morning. I knocked on his door hopeing that he wasn't asleep yet.

I was relieved when he answered the door and was still in his clothes from the day. "hey nico" I said wondering what he was doing this late. "hey thalia what are you doing up so late" he said taking the words right out of my mouth. "I was about to ask you the same question, I have a plan and I wanted to know if you were in on it." "what is the plan?" he asked curious. "I was in the middle of finally getting some sleep after I couldn't for 2 days when people outside woke me up, and that pissed me off so I decided to ambush them. You in?" I ranted "yup" Nico said while grabbing his sword and walking out the door with thalia.

**Did you guys like it. The official first chapter of the demigod kids. !yay! review! **


	3. this means war!

_**Thanks for all the reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: if I owned Percy Jackson I would be rich right now {am I rich- no} on with the story!**_

_Thalia's POV_

_I ran to the beach with Nico and a bunch of fart arrows. We were ready for our ambush. When we got to the beach we saw Percy tickling Annabeth on the sand. We started laughing with them. When they looked back and realized that we were there they both blushed. That just made us laugh even more. I was still in the mood for an ambush so I took one of the fart arrows and shot it at Percy. Right before it hit him it exploded into gross smelling fumes. He coughed and stared at me trying to figure out what happened. _

"_Your such a seaweed brain, it was a fart arrow!"_

"_Oh" he said._

_Then before we could figure out what was happening Percy picked up a bunch of water and dumped it on me. _

"_This means war!" I screamed as me and Nico shot 2 fart arrows at him. Just in time Percy put up water and blocked the arrows before it hit him and Annabeth. _

"_So that's how you wanna play it?" I screamed. _

"_Yeah bring it" Percy yelled with a smug look on his face. After he said that I concentrated. BOOM a flash of lightning hit my arrow to make it go faster. _

"_Run" Percy screamed as he ran with Annabeth in tow. I shot a couple of times but they just dogged them before they could explode._

_Percy's POV_

_We ran into the forest dogging arrows and sticks and just making it away from Thalia and Nico. _

"_Come out, come out wherever you are" Nico said tauntingly. Me and Annabeth jumped behind some bushes and waited until they passed._

"_Annabeth?" _

"_Yeah" she whispered. _

"_What does this make us?" _

"_What do you mean?" she asked clearly confused. I gulped _

"_The um… kiss" _

"_oh, well, what do you want it to make us?" _

"_I guess it means were um… dating?" Annabeth smiled when I said that._

"_Finally" we heard from above us. I snapped my neck up to see Thalia smirking at us. Or was that just her usual smile? Me and Annabeth blushed._

"_Oh, no need to be embarrassed we all knew it was going to happen eventually" Nico stated simply. _

"_Oh gee thanks for telling us!" Annabeth said sarcastically. _

"_Come on guys breakfast is about to start" Nico said. As if on cue the horn sounded. _

"_Ha that was weird" I laughed. They all stared at me weird _

"_what?" I said, "What?" I yelled. Then we all burst out laughing I guess we were really tired. _

"_Ok guys lets go" Annabeth said after the laughter died down. We walked over to the dinner pavilion and found that we were the last ones there. When we walked in everyone was staring at us. We got our food, sacrificed half and took our seats. I stole a glance at Annabeth. Wow she looked really pretty. What? Oh gods not this again._

_Before I could think about Annabeth more Chiron cleared his voice in the center._

"_Ok everyone, we have a new demigod." Everyone mumbled stuff like cool or great._

"_Ok, ok quiet down. This is Raya she's unclaimed so she will be sleeping in the Hermes cabin." Wow she was really pretty. But nothing compared to Annabeth. She had long straight black hair flowing down her back and chocolate brown eyes that said she was strong. She looked athletic. I must have been staring at her weird because Annabeth gave me a death stare._

_Annabeth's POV_

_When Chiron introduced Raya I thought that she could be ok. When I looked at Percy that all changed. He was staring at her with googley eyes. I gave him a death stare. He looked at me confused, after breakfast I walked to the beach and thought. What if Percy breaks up with me for Raya? He wouldn't do that, would he? I mean she was way prettier than me with her long straight black hair and designer clothes. And im the exact opposite I have long curly blond hair and all I wear is shorts with my camp half blood t-shirt._

_I was broken out of my thoughts when Percy came and sat down next to me. _

"_Why is it that we always come here?" Percy asked. _

"_I don't know maybe because you're a son of Poseidon?" _

"_Maybe" Percy said stupidly. _

"_So what do you think of the new girl?" I said looking at the water._

"_She's ok but she's nothing compared to you."_

"_Oh seaweed brain you're so sappy" I said punching him playfully on his arm. He smiled at his nickname. Just then the horn sounded. _

"_Well see you after classes!" I said turning to walk away._

"_Wait" Percy said quietly._

"_Yeah?" I turned around. He looked down then lifted his head and pecked me softly on the lips, he blushed. _

"_Bye seaweed brain" I said and walked away thinking of the kiss. All I could think about all day was Percy. The way his black hair fell into his eyes, the way he smiled when he was nervous, his sea green eyes that get me mesmerized every time I look into them, his tall and lean fig-_

"_Annabeth who are you thinking about?"_

"_No one" I said simply. They couldn't find out about me and Percy there Childs of Aphrodite they would tell everyone!_

"_Is it a certain son of Poseidon?"_

"_No!", "fine, yes" I sighed I might as well tell the truth._

_They squealed "I knew it!"_

_Next chapter I want to make thalia and nico start dating. I need ideas on how to do that please review! Special thanks to peaceloveandhorses for being my best friend and helping me with the story! And I also need ideas on how to make the kids come into the story. Thanks for all of the support I've been getting!_


	4. why me!

**Thanks for all of your support! Sorry this took so long I've been busy. Before I go on with the story I just wanted to say GO YANKS! For that awesome game that I was at On Sunday the 30****th****! Im gonna try to make this the longest chapter.**

**Just too clear things up Percy and Annabeth are 17 and Nico and Thalia are 16 **

**Disclaimer: im going to steal Percy Jackson from rick rordan but until that happens I don't own PJ :p**

Nico's POV

Wow, was all I could say about the new girl she was hot! Then a nagging thought popped into my head, but what about Thalia?

"What about Thalia, I like her that's what" I said making sure no one heard. Chiron pulled me out of my thoughts, bless that centaur!{**Hahaha I've always wanted to say that} **

"Tonight we will host capture the flag to honor our fellow hunters."

"I never knew the hunters were here?" I mumbled looking around. Wow! Im stupid that's why Thalia's here! I thought slapping my forehead.

"Yeah I know it sucks that were gonna beat you"

"Very funny Thalia but that's not why I hit myself." I said zoning off again

"You hit yourself! That's hilarious! I was talking about you mumbling to yourself" Thalia said almost in hysterics.

"Sure, sure go ahead and laugh that your friend is a complete idiot" I said holding my hands up surrendering. That just made her laugh even more.

"So what were you mumbling about?" Thalia asked

"Uhhhh, ummmmm" should I tell her that I like her? No she's a hunter, she would never like me.

"Aw does someone have a crush on the new girl?" she said teasingly. But in her eyes I saw a spark of something else. Was it sadness?

Before I could think or say something about it more Thalia said "oh look she's coming over here, I have to go anyway, see you later!" she said in a rush not even taking a breath. Then she turned on one heal and took off. I wanted to run after her and scream "no don't go I like you not her!"

But before I could even blink Raya was in front of me holding her hand out and saying "hi im Raya and I was kind of wondering if you would go out with me?"

Thalia's POV

When I saw Raya coming towards us I ran. Nico likes her and I think that she likes Nico. Im happy for him, but then why am I so sad. Oh yeah I like him!

I only felt worse when I heard Raya say "hi im Raya and I was kind of wondering if you would go out with me?" as I ran out of hearing range. I ran as fast as I could to the forest being careful to avoid the people that got in my way. I ran all of the way to Zeus's fist and climbed up it. I sat up there just thinking. Im a hunter im not suppose to like anyone! But yet I like Nico!

"What am I gonna do?" I moaned into my hands

"Well you know you could always try talking to him" I heard a voice come from behind me. I turned around and saw Lady Aphrodite standing there.  
"Lady Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" I said bowing as best as I could on a rock.

"Please thalia call me Aphrodite, Lady Aphrodite sounds too formal, and im here because I've heard you are struggling with love? She said calmly

"Yes, I think I like Nico but

1 im a hunter and

2 he likes Raya" I said the last part like it was a sickness

"For the hunter problem I will talk to Artemis, and for the Raya part I can assure you that he does not like Raya, go talk to him child"

"Thank you Lad- Aphrodite" I said running towards Nico's cabin

"No problem and be careful your decisions will be a big part of the next prophecy" I heard quietly as I ran out of the woods.

Nico POV

"Hi im Raya and I was kind of wondering if you would go out with me."

"Umm thanks for the offer but I need to fix something with someone" I said quickly as I ran away.

When I turned back I saw her face drop. "there's nothing wrong with you it's just I really like this girl but were not suppose to be together and I thi-" she cut me off

"I get it, go after her" she said smiling friendly

"Thanks" I said and took off to find Thalia. I looked all over and she wasn't anywhere to be found! How am I supposed to talk to her if I can't find her!

After 1 and a half hours I finally gave up and listened to my iPod in my cabin. I decided to close my eyes for just a bit. I wasn't sure how much time had passed when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said groggy. I heard the door creak open and in stepped Thalia.

"Hey what's up?" she said not meeting my eyes. She was shuffling back and forth.

"What's the matter? It looks like you need to get something off of your chest?" I said concerned. Wow a son of Hades concerned! Thalia must be getting to me.

"Yeah kind of…" she said hesitantly. I looked her electric blue eyes to see what was wrong. As soon as I went down that path. I got lost in her beautiful eyes I felt as if I was in another world floating on a nice puffy clo-. Just then I got hit with something and it hurt!

"Ow! What was that for?"

Thalia'a POV

"Nico! Nico! NICO!" I screamed trying to wake him up from his trance. Finally I got annoyed and zapped him with lightning

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelled making me laugh

"It's not funny it hurt!" he said rubbing his butt where I hit him. After a while he started laughing with me. We ended up on the floor laughing hysterically. We caught each other's eyes and then I felt myself leaning in. this was wrong, wasn't it? I'm a hunter! But all I could think about was Nico, how much I liked him.

His soft lips touched mine and all of my thoughts were lost. He pulled away and I jumped up and ran. This was wrong im a hunter I've sworn off men forever! How could this be happening to me? I didn't know where I was going, I just ran. I found my way to Zeus's fist, my spot,

I didn't know how long I was sitting there but when the horn sounded I knew it was time to get up. **{a\n im not sure how the capture the flag part will turn out I've never written one before so tell me how I did in a review!}** I walked over to where everyone was grabbing their weapons and armor and grabbed some while explaining to Cathy (my best friend that's a hunter) how to do a new move I learned. Nico caught my eye and I looked away quick. You see im trying to avoid him at all costs after the kiss. We got our positions and started playing when we heard the horn. I was defense so I stayed back with some of the other hunters waiting for someone to come and try to take the flag. All of a sudden I heard screaming and 2 figures popped out of the woods.

When they came closer I realized that one of them was exactly the person I didn't wanna see, Nico

**Haha YES 1,300 words! Longest one yet! Its 1:15 in the morning so im gonna go to bed now. Press that little button in the middle right there**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. what did she just say

Ok guys im sooooooo sorry for not updating sooner I've been at my grandma's house in NC for the past 2 weeks and I've been procrastinating. If you have any ideas I need them im not sure where to go with this story after the kids are born. I just realized that I haven't put any Connor Stoll and Katie Gardner romance in it! The only thing is that im not sure how to make them, if you want me to make a chapter with them in it like a flashback or something I can try also you could write a chapter and I will dedicate it to you. Any way on with the story

p.s. I just wanted to say sorry to daughterofathena for using one of the couples that she didn't like. It's the couple that people wanted to be their parents.

Disclaimer: im pretty sure that Rick Rordan is a boy unless there's something he's not telling us and Im a girl so yeah.

Aphrodite's POV

"Wow this is so great!" I squealed while looking at the TV screen that showed my newest 3 favorite couples.

"What's so great?" Hermes said walking into the room. "Oh nothing it's just that I've done my work and it's turned out so perfectly!" I couldn't help but brag. "I thin-" I didn't give him time to respond "but it's not right yet lets add some drama into their life, like someone getting kidnapped or a big bird swoops down and-" "APHRODITE!" Hermes screamed getting me to stop ranting. "Just leave the poor children alone and besides one of them is my child and I will not have him taken by a big bird swooping down!" "No silly it won't take him, but I suppose you are right I will tone it down just a notch but there will still be a teeny weenie bit of drama" I said skipping away before he had the chance to answer.

"Oh Hera!" I screamed throughout Olympus trying to get her attention

"What it is Aphrodite?" Hera said sounding a little bit annoyed. "I need a teensy weensy favor?" _**{a\n just letting you know that this is like 2 years later into their lives}**_ "It depends on what it is?" I whispered it into her ear and as soon I was done a smile lit up her face. I knew I came to the right person!

_**{a\n im just gonna skip the part that's suppose to happen next as me and my friend like to say their dancing haha. You will figure out what happens in the part im skipping if you haven't already}**_

Annabeth's POV

Finally me Thalia and Katie get some girl time! It's not that I don't like having Percy, me, Katie, Connor, Nico and thalia all in a group it's just that we girls need some time to get out and just have a girls night, watch tear jerkers while stuffing our faces with popcorn and then looking at each other and laughing because we were all crying. I was right about the crying thing only it wouldn't be from a movie.

"Ding dong!" Thalia said as she walked in with Katie in tow. "Hey guys what do you wanna do first?"

"well I was thinking that we could walk around on the streets for a little bit and then get something to eat and after we could watch the movie and drown in our tears" "sounds good to me" I said laughing. We left about 10 minutes later and went to the shops. "oh oh" thalia said bouncing up and down "let's go into this shop it looks awesome!" she said pointing to a big black gothic looking store "um no thanks how about we go into this one?" Katie suggested. And that's basically how the shopping trip went from there on.

After are little shopping trip we went to our restraunt and sat down. Everything was going fine until our food came and with one whiff of it I felt sick and was running to the bathroom as fast as I could with Katie and thalia at my heals. I ran into the nearest stall and puked my guts out. "Annabeth are you alright?" Thalia said sounding worried. "Yeah I think im fine" I said walking out of the stall. Just then a scary thought popped into my head and since im a daughter of Athena it only took me a second to come up with a conclusion that had a chance of being true. I Annabeth Chase might possibly be pregnant. Oh gods. When I told thalia and Katie this thought all they could chant over and over again was "oh gods, oh gods, oh gods" and I later found out why. They all had the same exact thoughts that I did about themselves.

On the way home from dinner we stopped at the nearest drug store and picked up what we needed, 6 pregnancy tests. When we got back to my apartment we took out the bags and rushed inside. I went first to take the test and came out crying and that's exactly what Thalia and Katie did.

We all group hugged and cried until the phone started ringing. I went over and picked it up and I heard Percy on the other end. "Annabeth? Is everything ok? Did something go wrong? Should I come over?" you could even hear the worriness in his voice over the phone "yeah im fine were all fine" "then why are you crying sweetie?" "oh we were just, umm, watching the chick flick were at the really sad part in the notebook" "oh I get it then I will just let you go back to watching the movie, bye I love you" "love you to Percy" I said as I hung up the phone and cried some more. I know that this wasn't like me Annabeth chase wasn't the one to cry but I didn't know what to do, what do I tell Percy?

We all sat in a circle talking about what we're going to do and how we could tell them when 3 dracaenae smashed through the window.

"Well, well whattttt do we haveee here?" the dracaenae in the middle hissed. We all got off of the floor and got our weapons. As soon as we got close the dracaenae slithered "itttt ssseems ttthat you are carrying the child of Perseus Jackssson" she turned to Thalia "and you Nico Di Angelo. What do we have here?" she said turning to Katie "and you Connor Stoll" we all had a look of confusion on our faces. "What!" I heard 3 familiar voices from the doorway. Before I could explain the dracaenaes attacked.

Percy's POV

When I was on the phone with Annabeth I could tell something was wrong. She wasn't watching the movie there was something wrong that she wasn't telling me. As soon as I hung up the phone I called Connor and Nico and we were on our way to Annabeth's apartment. When we hopped out of the car I sprinted for her room and barged in the door. But when I got in I heard something that I would have never expected. "Itttt ssseems ttthat you are carrying the child of Perseus Jackssson" she turned to Thalia "and you Nico Di Angelo. What do we have here?" she said turning to Katie "and you Connor Stoll." I didn't notice Connor and Nico behind me until we all said "what!" at the same exact time. I ran forward and stabbed a dracaenae in the chest before it could get Annabeth from behind. "Percy I" "shh Annabeth we can talk about this later" I said and got back to fighting. I saw Connor fighting with Katie, and Nico fighting with Thalia. But my mind wasn't in the fight; all I could think about was what the dracaenae said. Could it be true? Was I going to be a father?

**im not sure what to do after this should I skip to when their born or go through the 9 months? This was my longest chapter yet! I will try to update as soon as I can!**

**ReViEw! Press the blueish button on the bottom!**


	6. sorry guys

Hey guys im soooo sorry i haven't written any chapters, i've been procrastinating and busy with a lot of stuff. This story has been so much fun to write but i don't go on this site as much as i used to and im sorry if i let any of you down but that last chapter was my last. If any of you guys want to take over my story and add onto it you are welcome to! I have no idea how that would work but you can message me asking me to and i will find a way. Thank you guys so much for all of the support and helping me grow as a reader sorry if i let any of you down. and to percabeth1234 thank you so much for being an awesome fan but i just don't know what to write anymore im so sorry for disappointing you.

Love you guys 3 3 3 thank you guys so much for everything

~Julia~


End file.
